Hot Summer Days
by Nightmare-Dreams
Summary: What happens when you love someone? What happens when they love someone else? And what happens when that someone else is part of you...? After a long time, it's finally back! LEMON. VERY GRAPHIC. If you don't like it, please don't read. YugixAnzu. Chtr 5!
1. Chapter 1

_NEW AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I'm finally back. Chances of people remembering me… probably not very good, but for the readers who read this story and then wondered what happened- here ya go! Basically, didn't' like the mature content of this story and took them down and revoked my uploading privileges.. I did NOT want to edit my story (i.e. take out the lemon scenes) so I've been stuck wondering what to do… Now, I think I finally have a solution! So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of my story, exactly how it was when I first uploaded it_

_--- _

_Author's Notes: Ok, so I've wanted to write a Lemon for a long time... Finally worked up the nerve to do one.. and here it is! Obviously, this ISN'T just a Lemon fic- it's got story with it too. It IS NOT just a mindless Sex fic, 'kay?_

_Oh, by the way... I am **QUITE GRAPHIC** in this... Notice that 'quite graphic' is Capitol, Bold AND Italic—it's like that for a reason. Now, you're 'safe' in the first chapter- Lemon is not until Chapter 2, so, I SUPPOSE you could just read Chapter 1 if you don't like it... _

_Lastly, since I'm just plain saying this will have Lemon Scenes, if you don't like, don't read! PLEASE! I wanna know what people think of this, so if you don't like this kind of content, just ignore the story! Thanks in advance!_

Coupling- Yugi x Anzu (my fave couple )

HOT SUMMER DAYS

By: NightmareDreams

Chapter 1:

A Day at the Beach

The large moon hung high and pale, swimming amidst the blackness of night and the stars, ushering forth the warm summer eve. A gentle breeze swept across the ground, which was illuminated abnormally well by the beautiful sky. Such a peaceful night was almost ironic to the emotions that mingled among the sweet smelling air: excitement and anticipation over the reprieve from school and the seemingly endless possibilities that the summer did hold.

Light cascaded from a second-story window onto the neatly trimmed lawn below. The light came from a room, in which a girl lay on her bed. The girl's head rested comfortably against a pillow, her pretty brunette hair strewn messily across it. Her eyelids hung low, hiding her dazzling blue eyes behind dark lashes.

As another light breeze blew through the open window of her room, a blush suddenly flashed across the beautiful girls face, followed by a nervous smile. Slowly she sat up and pulled knees towards herself, laying her face gently onto them.

"Yami..." she said quietly, as she continued to grin softly.

She didn't know why he would pop into her head, but he just would... She loved his grin that made her flush red... His mysterious and intense gaze... His voice that sent chills down her spine... His well toned body... She never would have thought that her best friend, such a pushover and bully magnet, Yugi, could become some one so opposite, and make her feel this way...

Suddenly the phone on her side table rang, snapping her out of her day-dream. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Masaki residence," the girl said into the phone.

"Hi, Anzu! How'ya doin'?" came a friendly and enthusiastic voice that Anzu knew very well.

"Oh, hi Yugi," Anzu replied. She blushed a little further and was thankful that Yugi did not know what she had just been thinking about... "I'm doing good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great! Hey, I was just wondering..." Yugi began nervously, his heart-rate rising a little more. "Jonouchi and Honda are busy tomorrow, so... I was just thinking... You wanna, maybe, do something together?" Yugi said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned. What do you have in mind?" Anzu said back, slowly standing up, and moving across her room absent mindedly.

"Well... uh... According to the weather guy, it's supposed to be hot tomorrow. How about we go swimming?" Yugi said, his voice faltering slightly.

"Ok. Our pool is being cleaned tomorrow, so how does the beach sound to you?" Anzu said, tucking some of her hair behind one of her ears.

"Great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Yugi said happily. "How 'bout I swing by around two o'clock?"

"Ok, sounds good," Anzu replied. A smile flashed across her face as she and Yugi exchanged good-byes, and then hung up the phone.

As she sat in the quiet that followed the phone call, her thoughts continued to dwell on Yami. She had rarely seen him, much less gotten to really talk to him... Even so, her heart beat a little faster and her face felt warm as she thought of him.

For so long she had wanted to meet him... Really meet him and be able to talk to him... But every time Yami came out of Yugi, she hadn't gotten a chance...

"Maybe..." she thought, hopefully. "Maybe... I'll see him tomorrow..."

The thought resonated through her body, causing a shiver to run down her back. Slowly she laid back down on her bed, her heart still beating a little harder then usual.

"See you tomorrow," she said to the picture of Yami in her head. And at that, she slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep, a cute smile nestled on her face...

As Yugi hung up the phone, he let out a sigh of relief. Lately, it had gotten harder and harder for him to ask Anzu to do anything, whether Jonouchi or Honda were with him or not... Yugi and Anzu had been friends since they were in kindergarten, and he had never thought of her any other way then a really good friend.

Until lately.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asked from inside Yugi. He could feel Yugi's emotions: his nervousness and the slight excitement. He knew all too well Yugi's feelings for Anzu.

Yugi sat down on his bed and leaned his head against the wall behind him. "I didn't even ask her out..." Yugi just let the sentence hang, but Yami understood. "Why is it hard to just ask her to do something...? I'd never be able to actually ask her on a date..." Yugi continued.

Yami felt Yugi's heart sinking slightly. Yugi was one of the shyest and quietest people there was- he hadn't made a single friend other then Anzu until this, his tenth grade in school. And even then, Yami had been quite involved in Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi's friendship.

"You don't know that," Yami said, trying to comfort Yugi. "You just asked her to do something tonight and she said yes," Yami continued.

"That doesn't count," Yugi said indignantly. "Do you think she even likes me...?"

"Listen," Yami said, breaking through Yugi's self-doubt. "You don't know how she feels about you, or what her response would be if you asked her out. Stop being so pessimistic, you won't get anywhere beating yourself up."

Yami felt his words' impact on Yugi. They both fell silent; the tension slowly dispersing, leading to a twinge of guilt by Yugi.

"I know... I guess I'm just a little frustrated... I don't know what to do..." Yugi said slowly.

"And I understand that. Just trust things will work out, ok?" Yami said reassuringly.

"Alright. Thanks Yami..."

And with that, Yugi slowly laid back, his mind at ease. The golden puzzle that hung from a chain around his neck gleamed slightly in the light from the lamp Yugi had yet to turn off. Yami appeared as a ghostly outline next to Yugi and smiled as he watched him slowly drift to sleep.

"Sleep well, Aibou... Things will work out for you..." Yami whispered. And with that, he vanished into the puzzle.

The next day was a hot one, indeed. Despite the clouds that floated along in a misleadingly care-free way, the sun hung high and ominous, mercilessly beating down on the ground below with its rays. A lone figure walked along a sidewalk known well by him, occasionally wiping his forehead on his sleeve. The houses that lay along the cement that he strode all had windows thrown wide open; all hoping to tempt a non-existent breeze into their homes and relieve them from the intense heat.

"Sure is a hot out..." Yugi said to Yami, inside his head. "It'll be good when we finally get to the beach..."

Yami smiled from within Yugi.

A few minutes later, Yugi turned and walked up a path to the familiar house, right up to the door, which had a sign hanging from it reading 'Masaki'. Yugi reached out his hand but paused before it reached the oak wood of the door. His heart was beating a little faster again. He took a deep breath and knocked twice, before taking a small step back and waiting anxiously.

He heard stirring within the house followed by the door swinging open suddenly, revealing a very beautiful girl. She had on a white dress, covered decoratively with small, red strawberries. The top of the dress had a very slight 'v' line, which went across her chest, high enough not to show any cleavage, yet leaving nothing but two straps hiding her well shaped and tanned shoulders. The dress flowed seamlessly down her body, stopping in a skirt a few inches above her knees, accenting her legs.

Yugi suddenly felt a little self-conscious; he was wearing his normal school uniform: the navy blue pants with matching blue jacket, covering the plain white button-down shirt he wore underneath.

"Hi Yugi!" Anzu said with a smile that made Yugi's heart jump into his throat. "Ready to go if you are," she continued happily.

Yugi swallowed hard. "I'm ready," he said, his voice cracking slightly at the end. A blush flashed across his face as he hoped Anzu hadn't noticed.

"Cool. Let me just grab my bag," Anzu responded, disappearing for a couple seconds. When she returned, she had a yellow backpack slung over her shoulder.

So off they went, walking the few blocks to the beach. Every once in a while a car would pass them; most of the passengers inside throwing superior looks at the two- riding inside their air-conditioned car, although a few guys Yugi knew from school ogled at him causing him to blush: they all wanted to be the one walking beside Anzu.

Either Anzu didn't notice, or simply ignored them, because, much to Yugi's relief, she paid no attention to them.

While they walked, Yugi and Anzu made small talk. Nothing too exciting- simple happenings, funny stories, things they saw on TV and rumors they heard. Every once in a while there would be an awkward silence during which Yugi would rack his brain for some new, interesting topic. He would have given anything to be the type of guy who was naturally funny, or some one who just had a lot of interesting thoughts or ideas.

But he really wasn't.

About twenty minutes later they crossed a road and where finally able to see the beach.

"Whoa..." Anzu said, staring, mesmerized, out over the sea of beach towels, umbrellas, coolers and innumerable people.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who thought today would be a good day for the beach..." Yugi retorted. "Maybe there's still a good spot left though," he added hopefully.

"Well, we better hurry before ALL the good spots are taken!" Anzu said, flashing Yugi an adventurous smile.

The two hurried down to the beach, eyes peeled for a spot. After ten minutes of beach combing they found a good one, a little ways away from most of the other people. They threw their blankets out over the hot sand and set their bags down. Yugi kicked off his shoes and socks and then dug his feet into the sand absentmindedly, letting out a gentle sigh.

The rest of the day went pretty well in Yugi's mind. He had managed not to let his eyes pop out of his head when he saw Anzu come back in her pink swimsuit, and covered up a 'squeak' with a fake coughing fit when Anzu had asked him to put sun-tan lotion on her back.

Eventually, people who had kids started to leave, causing the overall volume of the atmosphere to drop considerably. Yugi looked over at the food stands and then stood up.

"How about I get us some ice cream?" he said spontaneously.

"I'd like that," Anzu said looking over at him, a relaxed smile on her face.

Yugi walked off across the beach toward the ice cream stand, leaving Anzu to her thoughts. She had had a wonderful time today with Yugi. She HAD always liked him a little bit... But compared to Yami... She let out a small sigh, continuing to think about the two, until she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" came a voice, laced with a hint anger.

Anzu looked up to see a guy her age standing in front of her. "What do YOU want," she said back to him.

"I thought you said you were busy today?" the guy said back.

"What I said was that I wouldn't go out with you. Period," Anzu spat angrily.

As Yugi walked back with two ice cream cones in his hands, he noticed the guy talking to Anzu. "I wonder who he is..." Yugi said to Yami. As he got closer he could hear them; they were boarder-line shouting at each other, which made Yugi nervous, so he decided to sprint the rest of the way up.

"Who are you here with anyway?" the guy shouted.

"What's up Anzu?" Yugi said.

Anzu closed her eyes and let out a sigh; the last thing she wanted to do was get Yugi involved.

The guy turned around and looked at Yugi. "You're here with HIM?" he said incredulously.

Yugi eyed the guy wearily: he was quite large and had a reputation for his hair-trigger temper- and his fighting ability.

"Just leave us alone," Anzu said firmly.

"What? You gonna make me?" the guy said, on the verge of exploding.

"She said leave," Yugi retorted, glaring at the guy.

The guy turned around and looked at Yugi fiercely. "Well... If you put it that way..." the guy said, turning away slightly. Yugi let out a small 'phew', but too soon: the guy shot back towards Yugi and let his fist fly. Yugi didn't have any time to react and took the blow straight to the face. The punch lifted him off his feet and sent the ice cream flying from his hands. When he hit the ground, blood spluttered out of his nose and he lay still; unconscious.

"YUGI!" Anzu screamed, jumping to her feet and rushing towards him. But before she could reach him the guy grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Shut up!" he barked at her, throwing her back down and turning on her.

"Yugi... Yugi... Are you alright?" Yami said from within Yugi. "No... he's out cold... What should I do?" he thought to himself. "Don't worry Yugi; I'll take care of this."

And with that, the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck shone gold, and then died out.

Yami had taken control.

He stood up and looked at the guy, wiping the blood from his nose. Yami was, in a nutshell, much more impressive physically then Yugi; and wearing nothing but his swim-trunks, it was quite obvious. His chest and abs were well defined, his arms chiseled, his face etched with his trade-mark glare. Anzu saw him and blushed deeply... She had gotten her wish... He was here...

"Excuse me," came Yami's voice, which was deeper and more impressive then his Aibou's.

The guy turned around and had quite a shock. "Y-... You're that little crap?" he stuttered.

"Never mess with Yugi," Yami said, his voice filled with righteous anger.

The guy looked at him stupidly, as if his eyes were playing a trick on him. Yami took advantage of this and let his fist fly, punching the guy in the side of the face. The guy stammered for a moment, and then snapped back to reality.

"Now you've asked for it!" the guy said, furious now. He ran at Yami and punched. Yami easily blocked the blow and countered with a strike of his own. His punch belted into the guy's stomach, causing him to double over, clutching his gut. Yami wasted no time and dropped his elbow hard into the base of the guys head, causing him to drop. This time, he was unconscious.

Yami wiped his nose again before looking over at Anzu, who was biting her lip.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked towards her, then kneeling down.

"I-... I'm ok..." Anzu said, blushing. She held her arm nervously as she looked into his dark eyes, lovingly. "Thank you..." she said slowly.

"It's no problem," Yami said gently.

As he sat there, he realized just how pretty she was. He hadn't ever had a quiet moment, just him and her. And since Yugi liked her, he never dwelled on the thought...

"I've... I've really wanted to talk to you..." Anzu said. Yami continued to look at her. He knew so much about her from Yugi...

Anzu studied Yami's expression carefully. "I... I have to tell you... I'll never forgive myself if I don't... I... I like you... I mean... I really like you..." She spoke slowly; carefully... She had felt the emotion for so long, but never had it been translated into words... Never had she professed it.

Yami looked back at her solemnly. What could he say...? It was true he liked her back, but... Yugi... "I..." Yami started, "I like you too... B-"

Suddenly Yami sensed something, causing him to fall silent. Yugi was slowly regaining consciousness. "Yugi... Yugi, are you alright?" Yami said inside his mind to the slowly recovering Yugi.

Anzu moved closer to Yami; she didn't notice him zoning out... She couldn't believe that he liked her back.

"Thanks again... Yami..." she said slowly. "I... I... I want to do something... Incase I never get the chance..." She slowly leaned towards Yami, who snapped back to reality as she placed her hand gently on his cheek and carefully pulled him towards her until her lips met his. She brought her other hand to his face as she gently traced the outside of his lips with her tongue.

Yami was stunned. He hadn't been expecting this... But, slowly, he opened up more to the kiss, forgetting that Yugi was 'waking up'.

Anzu parted Yami's lips with her tongue and slipped it into his mouth. Her tongue met his passionately, as the two seemed to dance. She then ran it all over his mouth, the whole while her soft hands gently caressing his face.

Finally the two parted, gently; savoring the moment. Anzu let out a nervous little chuckle. Yami looked at back at her, with a puzzled look on his face. All of the sudden, a voice inside his head grabbed his attention.

"I trusted you..." came Yugi's voice.

"Yugi... I..." Yami stuttered back, inside his head.

But before he could explain, Yugi blocked him out. "I... I'm sorry..." Yami continued, even though he knew Yugi couldn't hear him.

With that, Yami relinquished control of the body, and Yugi became dominant again. He appeared there in front of Anzu, giving her quite a nasty shock.

"Y-... Yugi... You're alright..." she said slowly.

Yugi slowly looked up at her. Sadness and pain filled his eyes, as he looked at Anzu.

"I... I have to go..." he said slowly.

A week came and past since the day at the beach. Yugi had gone home and had not as much as spoken to Anzu; or Yami for that matter. He was mad... Mad at Anzu for kissing Yami... He felt betrayed... Betrayed by the one person he trusted most; the person who was part of him- Yami. He felt rejected... Anzu had not liked him, and only went to the beach on the off chance she might see Yami.

At least that's what he thought.

If possible, Yami felt even worse. He never meant for it to happen. He never thought Anzu liked _him... _And most of all, he never meant to hurt Yugi, the one who he had always protected. Now, he could not even speak to Yugi. It pained him so... Because while he could not talk to Yugi, to explain it all, he could feel Yugi's pain; a pain so intense that it felt like a knife through his chest. Worst yet was knowing that he, Yugi's most trusted friend, had caused it.

Yugi lay motionlessly on his bed, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. He let out a sight and turned his head slightly to the right. There, beside his dresser, lying on the floor was his bag, still packed from that day. As he looked at it the thoughts and emotions that he had tried to escape all week long came back to him.

"Why?"

That single burning question was etched into his mind. He had resisted the question for as long as he could; he knew the only way he could get an answer would be by talking to Yami or Anzu... Something he wasn't sure he was ready for.

The longer he sat there, thinking about it, the more it plagued him, permeated him, like a poison moving through his blood, until finally he made up his mind.

"Y-... Yami...?" Yugi said slowly.

There was silence for a moment, as the words rang out in his mind. Yugi took a deep breath, as he finally allowed Yami to speak to him again.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami said softly.

"Why?"

All week long, Yami had ached to talk to Yugi; ached to tell him that he didn't mean for it to happen; ached to answer all of Yugi's questions, but this was the one question to which Yami was unsure of the answer... He would have given anything to know the answer, just so he could tell Yugi; just to relieve some of the pain.

But he couldn't.

Yami let out a sigh. "That's one question I don't know..." Yami looked sympathetically at Yugi, from within Yugi's mind. "The only person who does is Anzu..."

As he finished, Yami felt Yugi's pain rise up again.

"But..." Yami began. "I know this... She never meant to hurt you. I _know_ she didn't... And, I think, _you_ know she didn't too..."

Yugi dropped his head slowly and looked at the floor. "It still hurts..." Yugi replied quietly.

"I know it does: I can feel how much it does... And for that, I am truly sorry... I never meant to do this to you either..."

"I know... I... I forgive you..." Yugi said.

The silence that ensued was much different from that which had filled the room for the past week. That which once was, was filled with grief and anguish. This silence carried away some of the tormenting pain that Yugi had been feeling. Yami was happy that he had helped, although he still felt one last thing that was unresolved for Yugi.

After ten minutes, Yugi broke the silence.

"I have to talk to her..."

To be Continued...

_Aww, come on! You want to Review, I know you do :P Please, I gotta know if I'm one of those people who isn't supposed to write ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_NEW AUTHOR'S NOTES: First off, please forgive whatever confusion may have arisen during the viewing of the last chapter- for SOME reason, removed my little break marks… Bah…_

_Anywho- here it is, the second chapter of Hot Summer Days, and the reason why my story was taken down. When you get to the section, you'll see a link that will take you to a place where you can read the lemon. If you don't want to read the lemon part, then you can simply skip over it. I would ask; however, that after reading the lemon scene, you come back and leave me a review. Please? Oh, and also note the shiny banner of the site… As simple as it is, it still took me an hour ' Now, to stop holding you up.. I'll shut up now :) _

_---_

_Author's Notes: Hi! Hopefully you read Chapter 1 and enjoyed it... This is its conclusion (no dur :P) Like I said, this is my First story, and first Lemon at that, so please bare with me, 'kay? _

_Now, if you read Chapter 1's intro, you'll know this: **I AM QUITE GRAPHIC!** Now, if you don't mind that, then read on. If you DON'T like, DON'T READ! And, please, don't make it so other people, who Want to read this story, can't? Thanks in advance! _

_Coupling—Yugi x Anzu (My fave couple )_

* * *

HOT SUMMER DAYS 

By: NightmareDreams

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Mid Summers Night Confession 

An hour later, Yugi stood outside facing Anzu's door. The night was very much like that of a week ago; moon high in the black, night sky, a gentle breeze caressing the land. Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

"You can do this," Yami said encouragingly.

Yugi nodded and then knocked on the door softly. The wait was excruciating... He was literally shaking, as he waited anxiously.

Finally the door swung open. Yugi looked up and was surprised to see not Anzu standing there, no; it was her mom. Other then the fact that she was a little taller then her daughter, she and Anzu look pretty alike. She had shoulder length brunette hair, which she currently had pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a little lighter of a blue, but they had that same sparkle that Yugi loved about Anzu's eyes.

"H-... Hello, Mrs. Masaki," Yugi stuttered. "I-... is Anzu... here?" he half muttered.

"Well hello, Yugi," Anzu's mom said sweetly. "Yes, Anzu is here, but I don't know if she's up for any visitors... She hasn't been feeling well," she continued, glancing over her shoulder towards Anzu's room.

"Would you... mind asking?" Yugi asked slowly.

Anzu's mother looked at Yugi for a moment as she considered it. "Alright. I'll ask her." She turned around and disappeared, leaving Yugi standing in the open doorway. A few moments later, she returned, "She said yes- you can go on back," Mrs. Masaki said with a smile.

Yugi nodded respectfully and the quickly walked inside and up the stairs to Anzu's room. Carefully, and quietly, he opened the door, gingerly stepping inside and walking over towards Anzu.

There she lay, in her bed. Her face was a little pale, with the exception of her nose, which was red from blowing it. She only half opened her eyes as she heard him enter. It was amazing to Yugi how even when she felt sick she still looked so beautiful.

As he looked at her, the one question seemed much less important.

"Hi, Anzu," Yugi said softly, as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Yugi... Hi... I-"she began, but Yugi silenced her softly.

"Shhh... Rest now," Yugi said. He reached down and touched her hand lightly. "Do you need anything?" he asked carefully, looking concernedly down at her.

Anzu looked back up at him. 'Did I here him right?' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe he was doing this... She thought he'd be mad, not asking if he could help...

Yugi glanced at her side table and noticed the empty glass. "Sit tight," he said, carefully grabbing the glass, "I'll be right back."

He quietly walked out of her room to the kitchen. As he filled up the glass, he noticed Anzu's mother, pulling her purse onto her shoulder. She looked over at him and grinned slightly. He nodded and gave a weak smile back.

A few minutes later, Yugi walked back into Anzu's room. He set a bucket beside her bed, the glass of water on her end table and a fresh, cool washcloth on her head. As he did, he gently pulled some of her hair away from her face.

Anzu opened her eyes again and turned slightly to look at Yugi, who was taking his seat again.

"Why?" she asked softly.

Ironic, wasn't it? The one question Yugi had been tormented by, the question he had come over to get answered, wasn't asked by him.

He looked down at her lovingly. "Because..." he started slowly. "I care for you..." Anzu looked at him, seeing how much it was true. "I've never been able to tell you... You know me... But, I like you... A lot... When I saw you laying her, sick, nothing else really mattered... At least, not until you feel better..."

The two friends looked at each other. Anzu slowly saw the depth of everything that had happened... Why it had caused Yugi not to talk to anyone for a week... Why he looked at her with those broken eyes on that day... She had figured that he had a crush on her, but, no... He cared much more then that... Much more then she ever knew...

At that moment, Anzu's mom walked into the room.

"I hate to do this to you, kiddo..." she started, "But I have to get to work... Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Anzu nodded lightly and said, "I'll be fine mom."

"And I won't be too much longer," Yugi said.

Anzu's mom said goodbye quietly, and left the room. It was silent for a little bit as the two friends sat together.

"It hurt... Didn't it..." Anzu said after a while. Yugi nodded, and Anzu saw a trace of the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I never would want to do something like that to you, my oldest friend. You've always been there for me... Every time I've needed you, you're there. And I took it for granted... I was so caught up in my crush, I didn't think of what it was like for you... Please... Yugi... Forgive me..."

It felt as if the knife had been taken out of Yugi's heart. Never had a relief so powerful washed over him. The pain, the anger, the sadness... It all fell away, like chains releasing their grip from him.

Yugi leaned down to Anzu and hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you..."

* * *

Yugi had ended up staying the whole night, taking care of Anzu. It had been a long night- the flu had not been nice to Anzu. Several times Yugi had to clean out that bucket... But none of that mattered in the least. What mattered was that all the pain Yugi had felt was gone. 

It was a night, a few days later, (after Anzu was totally better), that Yugi came over again. They had spent the whole day at her house, having fun and laughing, the way it used to be. For some reason, Yugi wasn't as nervous around her. It wasn't because he didn't like her anymore... No... Far from it. But Anzu knew how he felt, and, for some reason, that helped.

It was quite warm, well into that evening, and the two had gone swimming in Anzu's pool. "Much less crowded than some beach" Anzu had said jokingly.

After swimming hard, Yugi and Anzu laid out on the pool-chairs, basking in the warm evening air. Not long after, Yugi had fallen asleep. Anzu got up and walked back into the house, and into the kitchen. There she saw her mother, getting ready for work again.

"Leaving, mom?" Anzu asked.

Mrs. Masaki continued to gather her things together. "Yes. Don't stay up too late now, and don't have Yugi over too late," she instructed.

"Alright," Anzu responded, as she put some ice in a glass.

"Love you kid- see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom," Anzu said waving.

As she left, Anzu stood in the kitchen, thinking quietly.

She was alone with Yugi...

In her minds eye, she could still see Yugi lying out by her pool. No, he wasn't as strong as Yami, or a lot of things Yami was. But that was just it; he wasn't Yami. What he was, was the best friend she had ever had, or could have hoped for. He was always there for her. Even when he was hurting, he always put his own feelings aside. She knew how much he cared for her... But she had never said or done anything to indicate if she did in return.

"Well..." she thought to herself. "It's about time that changed..."

She grabbed the two drinks she had made and walked out into the backyard.

The air outside was still warm and quite still. Anzu walked over to the chair where Yugi was lying, and set the two drinks on the table beside him. She smiled as she watched him rest peacefully. He had a small grin on his face, as if he didn't have a care in the world. She gently knelt down next to him and took his face in her hands. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his, capturing them in a soft kiss- his lips felt soft against hers. When she pulled away, Yugi slowly opened his eyes.

"A-Anzu?" he whispered questioningly.

Carefully, Anzu stood up, only to sit back on Yugi, a leg on either side of him, sitting at his stomach, her hands resting softly at his sides. Yugi looked at Anzu; a huge blush on his face, causing her to grin at him.

"A few days ago..." she began, "You told me how much you liked me... How much you cared for me... And, despite how I had hurt you, you went further... and _showed_ me how much you cared. But... I never got the chance that day... to tell you... I like you too..."

A look of surprise sprung onto Yugi's blushing face. "You... You do?" he said incredulously.

Anzu's hands trailed over his chest as she looked back into Yugi's eyes. Suddenly, her fingers bumped into the Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck, causing both her and Yugi to look at it.

"Are you sure... you like... me...? Yugi began, glancing back up at her.

She trailed her finger gently along the corner of the golden pyramid-shaped puzzle. "Yes," she said, as she slowly lifted it up and off from around Yugi's neck.

Keeping eye contact, Anzu slowly placed her hands on the ties to her bathing suit. With one gently tug she undid them, and carefully laid it on the ground next to her. She smiled as she saw Yugi's expression- his eyes wide, his face blushing quite hard. She didn't stop; and continued to remove the bottoms as well.

She sat there, revealing her completely nude self to Yugi, a small blush covering her own body. Slowly, she leaned down and again embraced his face in her hands, kissing him, first lightly, but soon filled with deep passion.

Yugi wasn't sure how to react... His brain just... stopped... When he felt her tongue enter his mouth, he slowly snapped out of his trance and, clumsily, his hands found a place on the back of her neck and on her side, gently pulling her even closer. Yugi shivered nervously, feeling her breasts pressing against his naked chest. As he sat there, he prayed he wasn't dreaming and wished it wouldn't stop.

As Anzu pulled away, she felt Yugi shaking slightly, and, she smiled as she realized why. "It's ok Yugi; I want this to happen... I want to show you how much I care for you, just like you showed me how much you cared for me..." she said reassuringly.

"Anzu..." Yugi said, taking a shaky breath. "D... Don't do this to prove anything... If we do this... I-... I want it to mean something... for both of us..."

Anzu looked lovingly at Yugi. Any other guy wouldn't have cared what the reason was... "I'm not doing this to prove anything..." she began. "I'm doing this... b-... because... I love you... Yugi..."

"I... I love you too... Anzu..."

The two looked at each other, their eyes telling each other much more then words ever could. Suddenly, a grin spread onto Anzu's.

"Don't be nervous... I'll have you shaking much harder before I'm done with you..." she said, smiling even wider as she saw his face turn dark red.

* * *

- To read the lemon section of this story, please go here: h)t)t)p):)/)/)f)r)e)e).)h)o)s)t)u)l)t)r)a).)c)o)m)/)N)i)g)h)t)m)a)r)e)D)r)e)a)m)s)/)i)m)d)h)s)d)2).)h)t)m)l)#)l)e)m)o)n) (omit the ')' fanfiction dot netwouldn't let me put in a straight link...) Ugh.. and between the slash after com and between 'N', you have to put a squiggle, or shift plus the key above tab... Sorry to make this difficult, but fanfic dot net is... cough.

Or, if you would rather, if you click on my name to view my profile, go to my site, click 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', and then Chapter 2 of the first fic right there...

* * *

The two lay completely drained on the pool-side chair. Yugi laid on his back, gazing up at the sky, Anzu resting her head on his chest, her arm draped over him. The Millennium Puzzle lay on the ground, shining in the moonlight, ignored by the two. 

"I guess you really did like me..." Yugi thought to himself, reminiscing to that night a week ago. He looked at her lovingly, a feeling of complete contentment washing over him. "I love you..." he said aloud to her.

She pushed herself up onto her arm and looked at him.

"-and... I'm glad.. that I know you feel the same for me... I was afraid-" Yugi said, but Anzu silenced him by placing a finger to his lips, gently.

"You don't have to say anymore. I'm sorry that it came to this for me to realize it... I love you, Yugi," she finished.

A cold breeze glided through the air, chilling their still-nude bodies. Anzu wrapped her arms around Yugi and pulled him close- then laying her head on his. Yugi closed his eyes, feeling Anzu's heartbeat through her chest. He put his arm on her and snuggled close, every care seeming to go with the draft of cool air.

* * *

The End 

_

* * *

Awww... You like the ending? Yes? No? Let me know! Drop me a review, please! Come on! I need to know how bad I suck! Thank you. Oh.. and fanfiction dot netis messing with my formatting again v.v So sorry for all the hassle_

_--NightmareDreams_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: First off, I would like to say Thank You!. to all the people who left me a review. It was great to see! All the nice things you all said _

_Now, with that said, I must apologize- I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. We went on vacation, and I was without internet access for the past two weeks… I did; however, have my laptop, so I got Chapters 3 and 4 done. Soo… even steven? _

_Alright, alright… I owe you one…_

_Originally, 'Hot Summer Days' was only going to be a 2 chapter story, but, (last time I posted this story and before it got taken down) I got a couple requests to continue. I rationalized "Well.. the title IS 'Hot Summer _Days_… it doesn't have to end…' So it hasn't I've worked out at LEAST a few more chapters, and I'll be writing to get those up._

_Alright, now, I'm going to put the same **VERY GRAPHIC **label on this story. See the Bold, Italicized AND Underlined words? Yes, take head and please ignore this story if that bothers you. But, PLEASE don't make it so other people can't read this… Again, Thanks!_

_Couple: Yugi x Anzu (still my fav )_

_Okay, enough of my endless blabbering, on with Chapter 3……_

* * *

HOT SUMMER DAYS

By: NightmareDreams

* * *

Chapter 3:

The First Date

The night was quite opposite of what some people generally believe night to be- it was not cold, but was rather warm; an occasional breeze wafting between the houses of the block. The night was not all that dark either; the moon shone brightly across the neighborhood. Such a perfect night had been a fairly common occurrence during this particular summer…

Masked by the darkness, Yugi stood, leaning against a tree outside of a two story house- Anzu's house. He looked up at the almost-friendly looking home thoughtfully.

"Gah… Why do I always get nervous…?" Yugi said to Yami within his head.

In the silence that followed, thoughts of the night before flooded his mind. Never would he have even imagined that something like that would have happened. Yeah, he'd had a huge crush on her for almost as long as he could remember- but that she would like him back? Especially when she could have almost anyone she wanted… It boggled him.

"I think you're just anxious to see her," Yami said, his strong voice calming Yugi slightly.

True, Yugi had ached to see her all day. He hadn't gotten to see her since the night before, because his Grandpa had made him pull a quite long shift at the Game Shop. He tried calling, but Anzu hadn't been home- he'd gotten the answering machine both times.

"Alright… I'm going," Yugi said decisively.

Yami smiled at Yugi in his mind and then retreated into his own soul room.

Yugi reached up with one of his hands and grasped a low branch. He carefully pulled himself up onto it, quickly continuing his accent up the tree. He stayed close to the trunk, climbing swiftly until he was even with the lit window. He sat down for a moment, gazing through it; into the room that belonged to the girl he loved. A warm breeze played at Yugi's hair as he sat there.

Through the window he could see Anzu; she was lying on her bed, reading a magazine. She reached up and tucked some of her pretty, brunette hair behind her ear before turning the page. Yugi couldn't help but smile.

Carefully, he moved towards the house, the branch swaying unnervingly beneath him. He reached out and knocked on the window, causing Anzu to look up sharply- startled by the sound. Yugi waved meekly as he watched Anzu's expression change from perplexed to happy. She beamed at him and rushed over to the glass.

She quickly pushed the windowpane up, allowing Yugi inside. He crawled through the now-open window, shutting it with a click behind him. After doing so, he turned to the still-beaming Anzu, slowly pulling from his jacket pocket a single rose he had carefully brought with him. He felt guilty that that was all he had been able to bring- a rose he had simply taken from his mother's garden and had removed the thorns from.

He handed it to Anzu meekly, his lips ready to pronounce an apology, but he was cut off by a soft gasp from the beautiful brunette; her eyes sparkling as she looked at the lovely crimson flower. Tenderly, she reached out to receive the gift. Yugi smiled, half out of relief, half very delighted to see that she liked it.

Anzu raised the rose delicately to her face, smelling its sweet scent. Her eyes drooped almost sleepily as she did, becoming lost in the moment. A second later she set the rose down on the desk that sat beside the window. Her eyes turned back to Yugi, to find his own watching her intently. She smiled cutely at him.

"Thank you, Yugi," she said sincerely.

Anzu stepped forward, moving close to Yugi. Her hands gently found his cheeks as she lowered her lips to his own. Yugi immediately felt his face get hot as he felt the softness of her lips brush against his. His eyelids sunk over his eyes- the emotions in the kiss overwhelming him. The feeling in his heart he knew as love seemed to pour into it- like a tub filled too high with water and then spilling out when you get in. The kiss excited him- nothing could change how he still thought that she was, by far, the hottest girl he knew, and the fact that she liked him… was kissing him… it made his pulse race.

Anzu's tongue slipped from her mouth, playing over the edges of Yugi's. The sensation sent Yugi's mind back to the night before… It caused him to shake slightly as he gently placed his hands an Anzu's sides.

They stood there for a moment, their oral embrace seemingly blocking out everything else. As their lips parted, their eyes stayed locked on each other. Yugi gazed into the dazzling blue eyes he had fallen in love with…

"I missed you…" he said.

Anzu noticed the twinge of blush still in Yugi's cheeks and grinned.

"Me too," she responded.

The two stood there for a moment, and then Anzu half-turned towards her bed, as if to offer a place to sit. Yugi nodded and they walked over to it.

"Sorry all I could do was call," Yugi started, "But my Grandpa needed me to take a double shift today. You.. were on my mind all day though…" Yugi added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I had to baby-sit some kids down the street, so that's why I was out of the house," Anzu said, shrugging her shoulders softly. "But you were on my mind too," she said with a grin.

Yugi and Anzu sat there, asking each other about their day. Anzu had told Yugi about the mostly boring baby-sitting job; totally uneventful except for when one of the little kids had decided to celebrate the Forth of July early with some bottle rockets… Yugi told Anzu about his dull day in the store; the absolutely beautiful weather tended to keep people out of a game shop and in local parks…

After a few minutes, Yugi took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, causing Anzu to look at him funny.

"'Zu-chan…" he began, trying to hide the nervous waver in his voice. "Do.. Do you wanna go out tomorrow? I mean… You know… Just me and you- not Jounouchi and Honda… But.. to, like, pizza and a movie?"

As he finished, he watched Anzu's expression closely.

"Uhh… Sure," she said, brain-farting slightly.

"If you don't want to-!" Yugi quickly interjected.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," Anzu said swiftly, realizing how it had sounded. "I'd love to. Really," she said, reassuringly.

"It's just that… Well, with last night and all…" Yugi started, explaining himself. "You blew me away when you told me that you liked me back- and then showed me. I feel bad that we did all that, and I haven't even taken you on a date yet…" Yugi ended almost sadly.

Anzu smiled. Even after they had given themselves to each other, he was still nervous about asking her on a date… He still blushed when she kissed him…

"I'd love to, Yugi," she reiterated.

Yugi looked back up at her- he had been trying to overcome his nerves by staring at the floor. A relieved smile flooded his face as she looked happily back at him.

"Umm… Can I swing by 'round seven?" he said wonderingly.

"I'll be ready," Anzu responded with a wink.

Yugi felt himself go giddy with excitement; who would have thought asking a girl out would feel so good? He couldn't hide it and burst into a wide smile. A sudden glance at Anzu's side-table clock put a small dent in Yugi's mood.

"Aww… I hate to go so soon.. but… I gotta get back. My mom needs my help with some thing." Yugi frowned slightly.

"I understand; it's ok. See you tomorrow!" Anzu said cheerfully.

Yugi nodded to her and stood up, walking towards her bedroom window, stopping in front of it. Anzu got up and followed him.

"Bye Anzu," Yugi said, smiling softly.

"Bye Yugi," she said back.

They leaned towards each other, hugging the other tightly for a moment. Then, Yugi turned and opened her window, skillfully crawling out and onto the swaying tree branch. Anzu watched him quickly climb down the tree, landing on his feet with a light 'thud'. He looked up at her and waved softly. She smiled down and waved back. At that, Yugi turned and jogged off.

Anzu stood by the open window, a warm breeze billowing through. She reached down and picked up the rose Yugi had brought her, looking at it for a moment. She looked up in time to see Yugi's silhouette disappear into the darkness. She smelled the rose again softly, before shutting her window with a click.

"See you tomorrow…" she said softly.

* * *

Yugi hardly slept that night, excitement kept him up quite a bit. Of course, the night's length seemed dismal compared to ever-dragging day. Yugi had to work another boring day in the Game Shop, made even longer by his anticipation for that evening…

Finally, after what seemed like a week, instead of just one day, Yugi stood in front of Anzu's door. Only a few days ago he had been in the same place… Not sure if Anzu even liked him- how much things had changed in such a short time. His hand reached out shakily, knocking quickly on the door.

The boy stood quietly, taking a couple slow, deep breaths. As if his first date, ever, wasn't enough on his nerves, Yami had insisted that he leave the Millennium Puzzle, and consequently, Yami, at home. Being without Yami for the whole evening put Yugi on edge- he hadn't been without his stronger half, for such a long time, since they had met.

A few moments passed before Anzu opened the door. She looked out at Yugi with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Hi!" Anzu said enthusiastically.

"Hey Anzu," Yugi replied.

Right away, Anzu noticed something-

"He's not wearing the Millennium Puzzle…" Anzu thought to herself.

Of course, she didn't mind- she preferred it in fact. She still remembered quite well the sad look in Yugi's eyes, all caused by that small, almost insignificant-looking puzzle… Well, caused by her, she reminded herself, over the puzzle, or; moreover, Yami. How totally irrelevant Yami seemed now… She hadn't even thought of him… And, really, she didn't want to- didn't want to remember what had caused her to hurt Yugi so badly.

Anzu's attention was snapped back from her thoughts as Yugi, carefully, reached inside his jacket and nervously retrieved his gift. Out he pulled two roses, one crimson and the other white as snow, the stems wrapped gently in sky-blue tissue paper, then tied with a yellow ribbon.

Yugi never had been very good at crafts- yeah, he had made the macaroni pictures in elementary and done plenty of sketches, but this had pushed him. He knew he had to improve on what he had given her last night, but he hadn't known what he could do. After half an hour, he had decided on this. He hoped that it wouldn't look too… childish.

He held out the two flowers, handing them to Anzu. She smiled as she took them, letting out a small 'aww', letting Yugi know that she liked them. He let out a small, inaudible 'phew' as Anzu stepped inside for a moment, setting the flowers on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Moments later, she returned to the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"You bet!" Anzu replied.

Anzu stepped out into the dusky evening, the air, like it had been almost all summer, pleasantly warm. After shutting and locking her house door, she walked up beside Yugi. She reached down and took his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers. As she did, she noticed Yugi look at her, a sheepish grin on his face.

Anzu knew quite well that this was Yugi's first date; them having been friends for such a long time let them know a lot about each other. She smiled back at him, knowing that however much he might have wanted to reach out and grab her hand, his timidity wouldn't have allowed him to. She remembered back to how she felt on her own first date- this of course not being it. The nervousness of waiting for her date to arrive… Wondering how to act- what to, and not to, do… What to say… Wondering what he thought of her… All of it was almost overwhelming, and that date hadn't been much of anything at all. Knowing that, and just how Yugi was, she could only imagine how he was feeling.

"So…" Yugi started, breaking through the near silence of only their feet treading the sidewalk, "What all did you do today?"

"Hmm… Not too much, I guess," Anzu began. "I was up a little late last night watching a movie, so I slept until a little before noon. After that, there wasn't anything too good on, so I cleaned my room. Started to get ready for tonight a little after six," she finished, with a little shrug.

Yugi took a long look at her- she really looked great. Granted, he thought, she _always_ did. Her hair was down, like it usually was, curving gently around her face. A white, button-down, short-sleeve shirt clung to her upper body, the top button left open. A black skirt hung from her hips, stopping a few inches above her knees, showing a bit of her slender thighs.

"Wow…" Yugi commented, "That's a long time to get ready.. But you look great, so…" He let the sentence hang and smiled.

"Thanks," Anzu replied, flashing a grin. "What were you up to today?"

Yugi sighed slightly.

"My grandpa made me pull another long shift at the Game Shop today. I tried to tell him that with the weather being so great that people aren't going to be coming in, but he seems hopeful." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Fortunately, though, I'll have the next couple of days off; there's a convention thing and my grandpa's going to it. I thought for a bit that, seeing how he's been so gung-ho to keep me working lately, he'd make me work while he's gone, but we're just gonna be closed for the next couple of days. But, basically, all I did today was work… I didn't even get off 'til six, myself."

Yugi glanced down at what he was wearing. He hadn't had much time to grab anything, but he _thought_ he looked okay. He had on a black Nike t-shirt, his blue, school uniform jacket over it; a pair of slightly baggy, black jeans adorning his legs.

"It's dressier then what I _usually_ wear…" he considered.

Anzu noticed Yugi looking himself over.

"Don't worry- you look nice too," she said, causing a flash of pink to cross Yugi's cheeks, followed by another sheepish grin.

Yugi and Anzu continued to chat while walking, hand-in-hand, down the sidewalk. Not long after, they reached the pizza place. It was fairly popular spot, with kids crashing there almost all the time. With good reason too- the pizza was the best around. Best pizza or not, Yugi thought, he _really _didn't want to run into anyone; he was nervous enough without people dropping in on them.

Yugi opened the door and the two walked in. The normal sign asking you to wait to be seated had been set to the side, which Yugi was rather happy of- he hoped Anzu would want to take an out-of-the-way booth.

"Where to sit…" Yugi said, eyeing the large room, scattered with half-wall dividers and booths.

The overall atmosphere was actually kind of peaceful. The lighting was a little darker then most of your fluorescently-lit rooms, and, without too many people, it was fairly quiet; the soft, instrumental-only music playing through the ceiling lodged speakers.

"How about over there?" Anzu asked, gesturing towards a window-side booth.

"Sure," Yugi said happily.

The two made their way through the sparsely occupied room, until coming to their booth. They sat down on opposite sides, facing each other. They were in the middle of talking about what movie to go to when the waitress walked up. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties as well as Yugi could tell.

"Can I get you your drinks?" she said some-what snappishly, like she was ready to get home after a long day of work.

"Uhh… Sure," Yugi said. "Umm.. Mountain Dew please."

"And you?" the waitress said, scribbling down Yugi's order and turning to Anzu.

"Orange sounds good," she replied.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks shortly. Here are the menu's-" she set two laminated menu's down on the table, "-I'll take your orders in a minute," the waitress said in a slight-drone, tired from repeating it all day.

The waitress turned on her heel and walked off. Yugi looked at Anzu, seeing that the waitress hadn't bothered her a bit, which he was glad of. He looked out the window for a moment, watching the cars roll by along the road, and a few birds flying towards the not-so-far-off beach. His gaze returned to the inside of the restaurant, to see all but the top of Anzu's head hidden behind her menu.

"Get what you want on the pizza," Yugi said contentedly, "As long as it isn't sardines and pineapple, it's okay with me."

Anzu set her menu down and looked at Yugi.

"Alright," she said, smiling.

Just then, a voice interrupted them.

"Ummm… Is this where these go?"

Yugi and Anzu looked up to see a waitress holding a tray with two, tall glasses on them. She had light brown hair, with streaks of blond running through it, pulled back in a ponytail. She looked a little confused as she looked down at the two.

"Mountain Dew and Orange," the waitress said, checking the glasses.

"Yup, that's us," Yugi said.

"Where's the other waitress?" Anzu wondered out loud.

"Well," she started, setting Yugi's glass in front of him, "Her shift ended, and she didn't even stay long enough distribute her orders, so I got dumped with 'em."

The waitress shrugged, almost toppling Anzu's glass from the tray, catching herself just in time. She let out a small, nervous laugh, then grabbing the drink. She reached across the table, setting it in front of Anzu. As she did, her tray dropped from her hand. She quickly moved to grab it, and, in the process, knocked Yugi's drink over. Yugi quickly scooted towards the edge of the booth, but couldn't get out, blocked by the waitress.

The icy cold drink splashed over the table and down onto the seat. Yugi pulled his feet out from under the table and up onto the bench, quickly leaping over the seat behind him into the empty booth. The waitress looked up from the floor, her tray back in her hand.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" she said standing up. "I'll go get a towel!"

She quickly rushed off as Yugi stepped onto the floor. Anzu motioned Yugi to sit next to her as she pulled a few napkins out of the dispenser, mopping some of the spilt pop off the table. Yugi sat down to feel a small tingle of cold on his leg, telling him that he had not escaped all of it.

"Aww," he said, checking the wet spot.

Anzu giggled slightly as she took a quick sip of her own pop.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Yugi said in fake annoyance.

"Yeah, I do," Anzu said, sticking her tongue out, "And I think you do too," she added.

"What?" Yugi responded, tilting his head to the side.

"Why else would you be laughing?" Anzu continued. At Yugi's continued mystified look, her hand shot out for his side, her fingers quickly tickling.

Yugi jumped slightly, his stomach quivering ticklishly. He looked at Anzu mischievously, grabbing her still twisting hand in his.

"It's on!" he said playfully, his other hand flying to Anzu's stomach.

Anzu hopped backwards in her seat at Yugi's ticklish touch. She tried to grab his hand, but he was too fast for her. She laughed as she continued to try to scoot away, struggling to stop Yugi's swift finger's assault; at the same time, attempting to pull her other hand from his grasp. She pressed up against the window, now gasping for breath, unable to shift away any more. In one quick pull she freed her hand, rapidly lunging at Yugi.

She swiftly knocked his hands out of the way before attacking. Her finger's precise touches put Yugi on the defensive, laughing, and tucking his arms at his side. Anzu scooted towards Yugi, who reached out, trying to grab her wrists.

"Do you mind if I quick mop this up?" came the voice of the waitress.

Anzu and Yugi, both caught off guard by her sudden appearance, quickly stopped. Anzu saw Yugi's face flush red as he turned to see the waitress standing behind them.

"Uhh… No, go ahead…" Yugi said, sitting up straight, looking embarrassedly at the ground.

Anzu leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, watching him smile nervously. The two sat quietly as the waitress clumsily cleaned the mess up.

"I'll be right back with your drink and to take your order," she said, rushing off again, almost tripping over a chair leg.

The rest of their time at the restaurant went better then their first twenty or so minutes. They ordered their pizza and enjoyed the relative privacy of the room, continuing to inquire into the other's life. Yugi loved this… He loved talking to Anzu… He always had. He loved to hear about the things she did; he loved the funny expressions she made unconsciously; he loved the way she bit her lip when she was thinking.. Just.. Everything…

"God I love you…" Yugi said suddenly, yet softly, in a lull of the conversation.

Anzu looked over at him, pink accompanying her cheeks, to see his eyes fixed on her. He had a content-looking grin nestled on his face, as their eyes locked onto each others.

"I feel like I'm obsessed or something…" he said slowly, surprised on his own blatant honesty. "I.. I love everything about you…" he continued.

Anzu was at a loss for words. Sitting there, looking at Yugi, she could almost feel his emotions surging towards her, like the water of a rushing river, bathing her in it. He leaned towards her, his hand coming to rest softly at her side. Anzu tilted towards Yugi, leaning on one arm as his lips slowly moved closer to hers.

"Here's the check," came the waitress's voice from behind them.

Yugi's expression changed quite rapidly indeed. At first his eyes went wide, sincerely surprised by the sudden appearance of the waitress, followed by a look of utter disappointment as his gaze dropped to the floor. Anzu was slightly miffed at the waitress's quite-bad timing. She felt her cheeks glow a little pinker as she leaned back against the window behind her.

"Thank you," Yugi said, more embarrassed then mad.

The waitress turned on her heel and walked away, completely oblivious to the goings-on of the booth, and what she had unknowingly interrupted.

Yugi looked up at Anzu, his own cheeks flushed slightly.

"Well… Are you ready to go?" he said almost sadly.

"Yeah," Anzu said, feeling his, and her own, disappointment.

* * *

Yugi left a tip at the table, even though he was tempted not to… and then went to the front register and paid. A few minutes later, he and Anzu were back outside in the now-cool air. The sun was finally showing signs of setting as the two approached the movie theater, a mere five minutes from the pizza place. Yugi purchased the tickets from a very-freckled attendant who sat behind the glass, his droning, bored voice asking what movie they wished to see.

Yugi and Anzu walked through the lobby of the cinema, the smell of popcorn wafting through the air.

"Want anything?" Yugi asked, motioning towards the snack counter.

"No thanks," Anzu said, flashing a smile.

Yugi smiled back at her and they made their way to down the darkened hall, turning off at the sign labeling their movie. Yugi opened the door and the two stepped inside, their eyes met with blackness, their skin bathed in chilly air.

"Wherever you want," Yugi said to Anzu quietly, although the movie had yet to start.

Anzu nodded, though there wasn't much chance that Yugi would see it in the darkness that enveloped them. She led the way, Yugi following her black outline, to a seat. Not long after, the screen flashed to life, the sound system of the theater crackling. Yugi sat back in his seat as his eyes darted towards Anzu, to see the light from the screen dancing on her face.

Sitting there, Anzu reminisced slightly to the pizza place, and Yugi's sudden confession… She knew it was true… She could see it on his face and in his eyes. And that he had almost kissed her… She smiled. Anzu never would have thought that Yugi would have done that. Even after everything they had done, he was still himself after-all. He still blushed when they hugged, smiled shyly when they held hands and got nervous around her.

She leaned over, and laid her head on Yugi's shoulder. She loved all those things about him…

* * *

A couple hours later Anzu and Yugi emerged from the theater into the quiet, evening air, the sun dipping low beneath the horizon. The sky looked like one of those pictures you see in an art gallery; the clouds strewn all around, painted in the oranges, pinks and purples that the setting-sun gave off. Hand-in-hand they strode, doused in a somewhat sleepy silence that the movie seemed to have cast.

Yugi's thumb caressed the back of Anzu's hand slowly, touching the soft, seemingly perfect skin. He loved the feeling… He looked at her in a calm way, her own eyes turning to meet his. He smiled softly at her.

"God she looks so beautiful…" he couldn't help but think to himself.

Stars began to sparkle in the sky as the two turned onto the walk of Anzu's house. Their hands broke the embrace as Anzu pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. She nodded at Yugi, motioning for him to come in. He grinned and then followed her.

Inside, the two kicked their shoes off before crossing into the living room. Anzu reached down and scooped up the flowers Yugi had brought her, causing a flash of red to cross Yugi's face.

"Let me quick get some water for these," she said, turning and walking into the kitchen.

Yugi sat down on the couch, feeling the squashy cushions seem to cradle him. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Anzu run water, inevitably for a vase to hold flowers. A few moments later, Anzu returned with a slender glass, in which the flowers sat amidst the cool water. She set it down on the coffee table and then turned to Yugi. She smiled at him and sat down on his lap.

Another blush crossed his face, his heart picking up, as Anzu put her arms around him, laying her head again on his shoulder.

"I had a wonderful time, Yugi," she said almost dreamily.

"I'm glad," he responded, "I did too."

"Well, I'm happy your first date was a success," Anzu said slyly, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

She felt Yugi inhale slightly as she did this, his face flushing a little deeper. Beneath her, she felt his member stir. She smiled devilishly at Yugi, seeing him realize what she had felt. Before he could do anything, she slowly moved her hips, sliding herself against him, feeling him 'awaken' more. Yugi's face went bright red as he felt her moving against him.

Anzu lifted her head from Yugi's shoulder and looked into his flustered face, smiling at his expression. She leaned forward and captured his lips in her own, her tongue immediately darting out. She played it over his lips, teasing them. Her tongue traced the outline of his mouth, feeling Yugi tremble slightly beneath her, before touching the crease. With ease it slipped into his mouth, quickly caressing the sensitive flesh behind his teeth.

Her arms encircled his head as Anzu pulled Yugi tightly into the kiss, one of her hands ruffling the hair in back of his head, the whole while making small circles with her hips over him. Yugi lost himself in that kiss… All of his old worries left him, being replaced with a new nervousness of the current situation. Anzu pulled away for a moment, looking at the almost drowsy expression on Yugi's face, feeling his now-fully awake member pressing against her through his pants.

"A little hot, are we?" she said evilly, smiling at Yugi's crimson face.

"S-..sorry… I-" Yugi started, but Anzu cut him off.

"Shh…" she said, shaking her head slightly, "I was kidding."

She moved her hands, gently cradling Yugi's face in them, lowering her lips to his again. She kissed him again, her hands caressing softly, her tongue dancing with his. She could feel his heart beating against her chest as the kiss deepened, their eyes at half-mast. She loved that she had this effect on him.

Suddenly, a rustling at the door snapped them from their love-induced stupor. Anzu broke the kiss, and slid off of Yugi's lap. Just as the door began to open Anzu laid her head on Yugi's shoulder innocently, moments later her mom coming through the door.

"Oh, hi sweetheart," Anzu's mother said, seeing the two sitting on the couch. "They didn't have any work for me to do, so I get the night off AND full pay," she said, unknowing of the passion that had flooded the room moments before.

"Cool," Anzu replied, in mock sincerity. Again she and Yugi had been interrupted… She knew where it had been headed too, and also knew that there was no chance of it happening now…

"I'm gonna go change," Mrs. Masaki said, undoing the hair clip that had held her brunette hair in a pony tail.

"Ok," Anzu replied, watching her mom leave the room.

Anzu looked at Yugi to see the look of total disappointment back on it. His breathing was forcibly calm, but, as her eyes darted to his pants, he was still quite aroused.

"I'm really sorry Yugi," she said. She hated what she had done now, purposely rousing him, only now for it to be for not.

"It's okay… I still had a great time with you," Yugi replied, the red slowly draining from his face.

"Me too… Thanks," she said, nodding her head slightly.

"Well…" Yugi began, "I suppose I better get going…"

Anzu lifted her head off his shoulder, the two then standing up.

"Again… I'm really sorry, Yugi," she said, biting her lip.

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, slipping his shoes back on and heading for the door.

"Night," Anzu said, walking with Yugi.

He turned back and kissed her briefly on the cheek, before turning to go. He gave her one last, disappointed look before shutting the door behind him, and marching off into night.

* * *

The End

(for now)

_Aww… Sorry for no Lemon in this chapter people; but I thought this was best… Please R&R! You know you want to :o Tell me how I'm doin'! Now, like I said, Chapter 4 is done, but I'll wait a few days to post it up.. because… umm… Okay, I'll go with it's really long and I don't want to give you to much to read at once _

…_Yeah, yeah, I know… I owe you one._

_--NightmareDreams_


	4. Chapter 4

_Auther's Notes: Ugh… I suck, I know. But I've got a lot that I'm updating with, so I hope that makes up for it. In a shameless plug, I finished a little 2 chapter story which I'm also uploading, as well as both chapters 5 and 6 of this _

_Now, my writing isn't contingent on reviews, but I have to say, I was rather disappointed to only see one review for the last chapter… Even if it's a 'I liked it', or 'good chapter', I enjoy hearing that people are actually reading my work. I know, I know, I sound like a whiny little kid right now, but I had to say it…_

_Anywho, enough of that. As far as THIS chapter goes, I've got a lemon for ya! A Huge one too… 17 pages. cough I just really got into it… So, if it's lemons you like, then get ready for a pitcher of lemonade x.x I feel compelled to say this again, but I am **VERY, VERY GRAPHIC!** Think about it- I used enough detail to span 17 pages. It's not crude, but very descriptive. If you like that kind of thing, then this is totally for you. If not, then you're probably gonna wanna hit back. Or close this. Or, heck, you could read this and just not follow the link to the majority of the lemon part. It's up to you!_

_Coupling- Anzu x Yugi (still my fav )_

---

HOT SUMMER DAYS

By: NightmareDreams

---

-Chapter 4:

A Steamy, Morning Seduction

Morning; one of the most peaceful times of the day. The sun slowly peaks up over the horizon, warming the earth and bidding everyone a good-day. A fresh dew douses the green grass and occasional spider-web, the air right at that point that a breeze still makes your skin break out in goose-bumps, yet in the still moments, you can almost feel the rays of the sun touching you. The sky itself paints a brilliant picture of oranges and pinks, slowly making its way to a forget-me-not blue.

Such enigmatic beauty and peacefulness is lost to most… Whether it be those who are consumed by the monotony of the every-morning hustle and bustle of their commute, or the people who trade the bright splendor of morning for dark, starry nights and the almost-eerie glow of the moon. Among those it is lost to are teens, who give up the serenity of the early hours for sleep, seemingly whenever possible.

The first rays of morning sun pierced the lazy quiet that engulfed the block, flooding into the room of a boy who kept the pattern of most teens. He lay in his warm, comfy bed, blankets piled high over him- not for warmth, no. He simply loved the feeling of being all wrapped up… That, of course, is not to say that the room wasn't cool- the boy had propped the window open, allowing the occasional chilly breeze to permeate the space.

His eyelids hung heavily over his eyes as he rolled onto his back, eliciting a small, sleepy moan, remaining lost in the depth of his dreams. The sun caught the golden surface of the pyramid shaped puzzle that hung from his neck, lying beside him above the covers. He could have stayed like this for hours… But he wasn't permitted the luxury.

A figure opened the door to the boy's room and walked inside, coming to stand beside the bed. The person reached down and shook it slightly.

"Yugi… Wake up Yugi," came an elderly-sounding voice.

Yugi stirred beneath the covers but did not wake up.

"Yugi… Come on Yugi, wake up," continued the figure.

Yugi suddenly inhaled, sucking in a long, deep breath through his nose and stretching.

"A-…Anzu…?" Yugi muttered sleepily as he was pulled from his dreams.

"What?" replied the elderly man standing beside Yugi's bed.

Yugi's eyes snapped open to see his Grandpa standing in front of him. They quickly went wide as he realized what he had just said, his mind slowly passing from his sleeping thoughts to reality. He was very suddenly quite glad that he always slept with a lot of blankets as his member bulged under his sleep pants, produced by his dream that he had so abruptly been taken from.

"Uhh… Hi Grandpa…" Yugi said, the rapid wave of nervousness snapping him fully awake. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving now," Yugi's Grandpa said. "Help your mom if she needs you for anything, okay?"

Yugi shifted under the covers, rolling onto his stomach, hoping to fully disguise any sign of his still-hard manhood.

"Yeah, sure…" Yugi said.

And with that, Yugi's Grandpa turned and exited Yugi's room, shutting the door behind him. Yugi glanced over at his white clock-alarm radio that sat on his bed-side dresser. The red, digital read-out showed in blatant honesty the time: 5:47 A.M. Yugi grumbled, from being awoken at such an early hour, but more so from being awoken from his dream…

The boy grabbed the blankets and pulled them higher up over him, surrounding himself with the warm pocket. A few minutes later, he fell back asleep.

---

In a room, a few blocks from Yugi's, a pair of dazzling blue eyes fluttered open, belonging to the girl he loved. Anzu yawned softly, squirming beneath her comforter. As she sat up, she blinked, trying to clear the tears her yawn had produced from her eyes. A hand moved through her hair as the girl gazed about her sun-bathed room before pushing back the covers and swinging her slender legs over the side of her bed. Slowly, her mind began to work as the foggy blanket that sleep creates lifted.

Anzu stood up carefully, rubbing her eyes gently as she strode out of her room. Across the hallway she walked, stepping onto the cold tile of the upstairs bathroom. She flipped on the light switch, causing her to squint as a bright wave of light assaulted her eyes. After they had adjusted, she glanced up at the mirror, looking herself over. Moments later, she went about her morning ritual of getting ready. She reached out, grasping the faucet, to wet her tooth brush, but was surprised when nothing happened. She tried again, turning the spout, but nothing changed- no water.

Puzzled, she walked out of the bathroom, descending the stairs swiftly, heading straight for the living room. There she saw her mom sitting, reading the morning paper, having gotten up only a short while before.

"Morning sweetheart," her mom said, looking up from the paper.

"Hey mom. What's up with the water?" Anzu responded, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, yeah, it was on the News. Construction crews are working on the road that connects our block to Bixby Street and accidentally hit a water main. They had to shut off our block, but they hope to get it back on by the end of the day."

"Oh…" Anzu said at the sudden flood of information. "S'pose that rules out taking a shower…"

Mrs. Masaki suddenly stood up from her seat, stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get ready- I have to meet some one for lunch. You be okay?"

"Yeah…" Anzu said slowly, thinking.

And with that, Mrs. Masaki gave her daughter a sleepy hug and then walked upstairs. Anzu waited a few minutes before going back into her room. As she pulled a light blue t-shirt over her head she got an idea. She slipped into some jean shorts before going back downstairs, slipping on her sandals and walking out into the bright morning sun.

---

The boy's eyes slowly opened again, peaking out from beneath his comfy cocoon, looking at his clock: 9:13 A.M. He rolled back over, looking out his window, to the mid-morning world. He took a deep breath as he slowly remembered his dream… A very good dream it had been too…

"Good morning, Aibou," came a voice in Yugi's head, giving him quite a shock.

"Oh… Hi Yami," Yugi replied shakily.

"Sorry 'bout that," the darker twin said. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no, don't worry about that," Yugi said, shrugging the incident off. "I was just lost in my thoughts… I guess I should get up though, huh?"

"It's up to you," Yami responded.

Yugi pushed back his covers and sat up, a sudden breeze causing him to shiver. He quickly got up and crossed his room, moving to the window and shutting it. He folded his arms over his bare chest as the goose-bumps that had erupted over his skin slowly receded. As he stood there, a rumbling sound from his stomach pierced the silence.

"Oof… Time for breakfast," Yugi exclaimed before moving out of his room. Yami couldn't help but smile.

Yugi walked swiftly to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and peering inside. He reached in and pulled out a carton of orange juice and set it on the counter, then moving to grab a cup out of the cupboard. As he did, he noticed a sticky-note on the fridge door. He quickly snatched it up and read it-

_Yugi,_

_I went to the market to do some shopping. Won't be back for a while, so feel free to make what you want. Please straighten-up your room up a little, okay? It's much overdue for a cleaning…_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Cool, home alone…" Yugi said, setting the note down and pouring himself some juice.

Yugi picked the glass off the counter and took a quick drink, knocking back half of the glass's contents. He set the glass back down and walked over to the pantry when he heard a knock.

"Huh… Wonder who that is…" he thought to Yami.

He walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door, quickly pulling it open. As soon as he did, his face flushed crimson as he saw Anzu standing in the entry way. Anzu looked inside and smiled at the shirtless Yugi.

"H-..Hi Anzu!" Yugi stuttered, absolutely beaming at Anzu. "Come in!"

The boy stepped back as Anzu nodded and moved inside. As she did, Yugi became distinctly aware of how he had just gotten up and hadn't gotten ready at all- his hair messier then normal, his sleep pants with a few holes here and there. But Anzu didn't care in the least.

"Hi Yugi," she said back to him, as Yugi shut the door behind her.

Anzu kicked off her sandals before turning to face Yugi. The two stepped towards each other, wrapping their arms around the other, hugging tight.

"Did you sleep well?" Anzu said, after the two broke.

A twinge of pink jumped back onto Yugi's cheeks as he scratched his head and looked at the ground.

"Not… really…" he said slowly. "Took me a while to fall asleep and I woke up a couple times during the night."

Anzu smiled- she had an idea why.

"Why was that?" she said slyly.

Yugi laughed nervously, his member stirring beneath the fabric of his pants. Anzu glanced down and noticed- his sleep pants not hiding his arousal.

"Let's just say… My mind didn't stop where we did last night…" Yugi said, almost guiltily.

"Aww… Yeah… I'm really sorry about that…" she said, giving Yugi an apologetic look.

"It's ok," Yugi said, smiling weakly. "So… What brings you over?"

"I guess there was a little construction accident, so we don't have any water… Think I could take a shower here?" she asked.

"Of course you can," Yugi said with a smile. "I was just getting some breakfast- want anything?"

Yugi walked back into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Anzu.

"Umm… I'm okay right now, I guess. Which bathroom should I use? Is your mom or Grandpa using one?"

Yugi stepped back out of the kitchen, his glass of orange juice in his hand again.

"No. My Grandpa woke me up at 5:45 this morning to tell me he was leaving, and my mom left me a note telling me she's at the market," Yugi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow… Bet you wanted to shoot your Grandpa for waking you up that early, huh?" Anzu said smiling.

"You have no idea…" the boy replied with a small sigh. "But if you want to take a shower, I prefer the bathroom upstairs."

"Okay," Anzu said. "Back in a bit!"

Anzu flashed Yugi a quick smile, waved, and then turned to go up the stairs. Yugi watched her walk off and grinned. He knocked back the rest of his orange juice and walked back into the kitchen, to the pantry, to get some food.

"God I love her…" he whispered, as he moved around the boxes of cereal, trying to pick one.

He grabbed a box of 'Cocoa Puffs' off the shelf before turning to get a bowl. Suddenly, a thought sent a chill down his back.

"Yami…" he said quietly. "Can you… see my dreams…?"

"Well, they're part of your thoughts so.. yeah," Yami responded.

A flash of embarrassment permeated Yugi as his face turned deep red. Yami felt the sudden flood of awkwardness and realized what had caused Yugi to ask the question.

"But…" Yami quickly continued, "I don't. If you want me to see something, then I'll look, but other then that, I respect your privacy as much as I can."

"Oh… Thanks…" Yugi said, letting out a deep breath of relief.

---

Upstairs, Anzu shut the door to the bathroom and flipped on the light. She looked to her left to see two large cupboard doors. She opened it up to see stacks of towels. She reached in and grabbed one, setting it on the counter next to the sink.

Slowly, she started to undress, carefully folding each article of clothing and setting it next to her towel. As she did, she thought of the night before… She had never been so mad at her mom… She had had a wonderful time with Yugi, but that put a hamper on the whole night.

"Sorry Yugi…" she said slowly.

She grabbed the towel off of the counter and hung it up on the little hook next to the shower. As she reached down to turn the water on, thoughts and ideas swirled in her mind. For one moment, the picture of Yugi, standing in his sleep pants, bare chest, hair ruffled and blushing danced in her mind. The girl smiled. Words seemed to echo out in her mind-

"_Let's just say… My mind didn't stop where we did last night…"_

Anzu continued to smile… She couldn't help but wonder what he had dreamt… But before she put too much consideration into this, more words floated to the surface of the whirlpool of thought that was her mind-

"_No. My Grandpa woke me up at 5:45 this morning to tell me he was leaving, and my mom left me a note telling me she's at the market,"_

The sentence seemed to turn itself over in her mind, breaking up…

"…_My Grandpa… he was leaving… my mom… at the market…"_

Anzu smiled coyly, and retracted her hand from the shower faucet. Reaching up, she grabbed the soft, white towel and wrapped it around herself.

---

Yugi sat at the kitchen table, munching on his cereal and reading the comics from the morning paper. He chuckled slightly and turned the page.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" came Anzu's voice from upstairs, grabbing the boys attention.

He got up from the table and walked over to and up the stairs, seeing Anzu's head and bare shoulders peaking out of the bathroom door.

"What is it Anzu-chan?" he said, his head tilting to the side.

"The shower isn't working. Are you sure your water didn't get shut off too?" the girl asked.

Yugi's forehead scrunched up in thought.

"I don't think so… Here, let me check it out real quick."

Anzu opened the door wider, allowing Yugi in. The boy blushed as he glanced at Anzu standing there, bare beneath the towel. He walked passed her and over to the shower, bending over towards it. Reaching down, he turned the lever, releasing a spew of water to flow from the faucet and into the tub-base. Behind him, Anzu shut the door, clicking the lock.

Yugi, leaving the water to run, turned around and faced Anzu.

"Well… It's working now, I guess…" Yugi said, puzzled.

Yugi's eyes darted to the door, to see it closed, and then back to Anzu, to notice a mischievous grin. Without saying a word, she walked up to him, reaching out. Carefully, she grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, lifting it from around his neck. She set it gently down on top of her clothes that still lay on the counter. Then, she turned back to him. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

Her eyes stayed locked on Yugi's, which were a little wider from surprise. Their lips pressed together, slowly pushing harder. Yugi loved the smooth feel of Anzu's lips against his own. Shakily, he placed his hands on the girl's towel-covered hips, as her hands softly caressed his face. After a moment, Anzu leisurely pulled away, her hands gently running down Yugi's bare sides.

She looked lovingly into his lightly blushing face.

"Wha-" Yugi began to say, but was cut off as Anzu placed a finger to his lips.

"Let me make up for last night," she said sincerely.

---

Lemon scene start. To read it, please view my profile and click on my homepage. From their, look on the left side bar and click on 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', and then 'Chapter 4'. Or, copy and paste this- hztztzpz:z/z/zfzrzezez.zhzozsztzuzlztzrzaz.zczozmz/zzNzizgzhtzmzazrzezDzrzezazmzsz/zizmzdzhzszdz4z.zhztzmzlz#zlzezmzozn in your.. address.. bar… and simply erase the z's. Oh, and for some reason, fanfiction dot net doesn't like the squiggle (shift + the key to the left of '1') and sometimes erases it. I know, I know.. it's a hassle, but I'm working on easier ways…

---

Anzu was the first to move, grabbing the ledge and pulling herself up and off of Yugi before turning around and helping him up too. She reached down and turned the water off, hanging the shower head back on its perch. Yugi smiled at her and pushed over the shower curtain, the two then stepping out onto the moisture covered floor. Although most of the steam in the room was gone, the mirror was completely fogged over, blocking their nude reflections from their view. Yugi reached down on the floor and picked up the white towel that Anzu had dropped, before turning back and looking at her. She still looked beautiful to him; droplets of water sparkling over her body like diamonds, her brunette hair wet and disheveled.

He carefully wiped the towel over her body, drying her off; Anzu standing there, watching Yugi with a look of love in her eyes and smile on her face. As soon as he finished, Anzu took the cloth from him, doing the same back to him. As the towel rubbed the last of the water off of his body, Anzu dropped the towel back on the floor, and placed her hands slowly on Yugi's face. She pulled him softly, sensuously into a kiss. Their lips pressed together for a moment, before Anzu took Yugi's bottom lip between hers, sucking gently and caressing his cheeks with her palms.

When she pulled away, they both let out a small sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Yugi…" Anzu said quietly, looking straight into the boy's face.

"I love you too…" he replied, gazing into the girl's eyes.

"So…" Anzu said softly, "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure…" Yugi responded thoughtfully. "I know I just got up… but I'm really tired again…" he said.

Anzu smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Slowly, she turned and led him out of the bathroom, down the hall and into his room. She shut the door behind him, clicking the lock. The two walked sluggishly over to Yugi's unmade bed. Still nude, they crawled into it, the covers still warm.

"A nap sounds good," Anzu said, grinning softly, before wrapping her arms around Yugi and pulling him close, his head at her chest, his arms around her, their legs intertwined and their bodies pressed together.

They pulled the covers up to their ears, getting lost amidst the blankets and in each others arms. Yugi once again was pressed up against Anzu's body, their skin rubbing all over. It was only a few minutes before he was fast asleep, snuggled close to the girl he loved. The last thing Anzu felt before she slipped into her own dream filled sleep was Yugi's slow, rhythmic heartbeat, his smiling face nestled into her.

The house that was only a few minutes ago filled with screams of ecstasy and passion fell silent. In the bathroom, the left on light flooded the room. The white towel lay damply in a bundle on the floor, Anzu's clothes lying still-folded on the counter. The Millennium Puzzle gleamed in the fluorescent light, forgotten by both Yugi and Anzu. All was well in that house. No, better then well. All was perfect.

The morning sunshine fell in the window of Yugi's room, casting its light on the bed, where the two lovers, their bodies cuddling, slept. And all was perfect.

---

The End

---

_Phew… There we go. Longest chapter I've ever written! Hopefully you're not blind from all the citrus, but, I couldn't help it, I swear! Was it too much? Just right? Not enough? o.O Anything you really liked or totally hated? Tell me about it! Please! R&R! _

_--NightmareDreams_


	5. Chapter 5

_Auther's Notes: Washa! Two chapters in one day! I guess I don't really have much to say (kinda already said it in last chapters notes…) After all of this- I'm putting up four total chapters –I'll be pretty wiped out. Fortunately I've got quite a few ideas simmering: two full story outlines have been written, as well as half of 3 different chapters. hoo Yesyes, lots of work for me… _

_As always, I hope you enjoy it. And, if this leaves you wanting more, you could take a look at the OTHER fic I'm putting up D_

_Coupling: Anzu x Yugi (and yet again, my favorite couple)_

---

HOT SUMMER DAYS

By: NightmareDreams

---

-Chapter 5:

The Almost Perfect Meal

Ask almost any kid, and they'll promptly tell you their favorite season- Summer! And what's not to love? Long sunny days adorn the time of year, which, coupled with no school, make to offer plenty of time to do a seemingly endless number of things. For little kids, it's a time to run barefoot around the neighborhood, scraping your knees, getting dirty, climbing trees, jumping through the cold blast of water from peoples' sprinklers, drinking ice cold lemonade and eating cookies that your mother makes, riding your bike and loosing complete track of time on mindless and pointless adventures; adventures who's only end is dictated by parents calling for their kids to come home for the night. But then, the next morning, you can be sure that the kids are back out, picking right back up where they left off the day before.

As the kids get older, the summer offers the same reprieve, but takes on a different purpose. Instead of running rampant in the sunshine, most opt to sleep in, get up around noon, and then be out with friends until late. Rather then riding bikes and jumping through sprinklers they drive aimlessly around with friends, just crewsing to crews, with trips to the local pool or the beach, sometimes getting a boat and enjoying any number of extreme water sports. For them, it offers lazy afternoons of mall crawling or just lounging around at home, with late nights of movies, pizzas and parties; all of this, of course, baring a summer job.

Even for parents it can be a relaxing time. With more summer camps than could ever be counted, parents have all kinds of ways to get rid of their kids for a week or two at a time, from Boy and Girl Scout camps, to sports camps, to Church Camps, Youth Group camps and infinitely more. Unfortunately for them, though, work doesn't end like school does, leaving some to gaze longingly out at the forget-me-not blue sky and fluffy white clouds that float amidst it, both calling alluringly to people, promising fun afternoons and tranquil evenings.

Families go on picnics, spreading out the checkered blankets and munching on sandwiches, chips and cold slices of watermelon. They have big barbeques, inviting over friends; the smell of burgers, hot dogs, barbequed pork and chicken, steaks and ribs permeating the entire neighborhood with their intoxicatingly delicious smell. They go on vacations, visiting relatives in other states, or hitting expensive resorts, enjoying time off from their jobs. It can all feel like a big weekend that lasts three months- three months of beautiful weather, lazy teenagers, frantically excited kids, getting together with friends and just plain old enjoying life.

Such a day did Anzu look out into, standing beside her second-story window, the brilliant sunlight shining in, making her dazzling blue eyes sparkle. Her mind lay on the boy that she loved.. The boy she had been friends with since before kindergarten; the boy that had always been there for her; the boy that had secretly loved her, but didn't say anything for so long as not to make her uncomfortable. The boy she had liked back, but had been so blind to over a crush for someone else; the boy she had had to hurt before she realized just how much he mattered.

As she looked out at the tree that sat beside her window that he had climbed to see her countless times, she remembered the day before… She never would have guessed that Yugi, so deceptively innocent looking, could so overwhelm her body with ecstasy, leaving her shaky and weak, barely able to speak afterwards. What a way to start the morning, though.. Their little steamy shower session had been simply incredible, taking every ounce of energy they had out of them, leaving them with nothing but love for the other.

After taking a nap with each other, they spent the rest of the day hanging out, watching TV, talking, and just plain snuggling one another. It was hard for her to believe, but even after everything that had happened that day, when she went home she still wanted him… Standing here even now she couldn't help but feel a little aroused.

Turning from the window she glanced over at her bed-side table, checking the green digital readout of her clock- 1:12 P.M.

'Yeah… He'd be back at the Game Shop from lunch by now…' Anzu thought to herself.

Strolling towards the little side-table, she reached down and picked up the black cordless phone from its base beside her clock, quickly punching in the Game Shop number, then waiting. It rang only twice before she heard the line be picked up and a cheerful voice answered-

"Game Shop, this is Yugi."

Anzu smiled as she plopped down on her bed.

"Hi Yugi," she said, laying her head back on her pillow.

Yugi recognized her voice immediately and a big grin cracked out over his face. Yami, who he had just been talking to, waved goodbye to his Aibou, and went back into his own Soul Room to give Yugi some privacy.

"Oh hi Anzu," he replied happily. "How ya doin'?"

"Good. Got up at like, eleven… I had an early lunch and then watched MTV for a bit. What're you up to?" she inquired.

"Meh, I've been here since nine.. Well, except for lunch. Got back from that like twenty minutes ago… Oof… I'm full…" Yugi responded, clutching his stomach.

Anzu chuckled.

"What'd you have?" she asked.

"Nngh, I just popped down to that burger place down the street. What'd you eat?" he replied.

"I had some left over pizza," Anzu said, shrugging.

Yugi yawned largely, stretching, his eyes watering up slightly.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Anzu asked slyly, grinning mischievously.

On the other end Yugi blushed, laughing nervously.

"P-pretty good… My mom had to pound on the door for a long time just to get me to wake up… She asked me if I was feeling well, with sleeping so hard an' all…" Yugi ended, his voice giving a small waver.

Anzu smiled broadly, giggling.

"I think we had good reason to be tired…" Anzu said playfully. "I didn't think I'd be as sleepy as I was, you know, with the nap an' all, but… God, when I laid down, I was out…"

Yugi laughed too.

"Yeah.. that was awesome…" he mused out loud.

"Yeah…" Anzu agreed. "So.. when do you get off from work?"

"Well… The store doesn't close until ten tonight, but I think my Grandpa said he'd be back at seven, and I could leave. He's still at that convention thing… 'member?"

"Yeah. Isn't that why you got off work yesterday?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah.. I tried to convince him to let me off today too, since he wouldn't be back until late, but he said no…" Yugi said, sighing.

"So… umm.. wanna come over after that? Like, seven thirty?" Anzu suggested, "Maybe eat something and watch a movie?"

"Ooo, I'd love to!" Yugi replied enthusiastically.

"Good. It's a date then," Anzu, smiling.

Yugi suddenly fell silent, the last line catching him off guard and making his cheeks twinge pink.

"Umm… uhh… Cool…" Yugi stuttered.

Anzu laughed. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she might have been put off by this, but she knew it was just Yugi's shyness. She couldn't imagine a single other boy that, after everything that they'd done together, would still get embarrassed at the mention of a date, except Yugi…

But he did.

And she loved it.

Just then, Anzu heard a bell jingle on Yugi's end, followed by what sounded like kids chattering.

"Awww, we just got some customers. I have to take care of 'em, so I'll have to let you go…" Yugi said sadly.

"That's okay. See you tonight though?" Anzu replied.

Yugi laughed softly.

"Yup, seven thirty," he said cheerfully.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna get stuff ready. Bye! Love you," Anzu said, flashing a grin even though no one could see it.

At the last two words Yugi blushed again, smiling also.

"I.. love you too. Bye."

Anzu waited a moment to hear Yugi's end be hung up before clicking the 'Talk' button, her phone giving an accepting beep and hanging up. Setting her phone back on its base she turned around, biting her lip as she thought.

Seemingly making up her mind, she started to walk from her room, catching a glimpse of herself in her mirror and realizing she had yet to change from her sleep clothes: a small, light pink t-shirt matched with very soft and fluffy darker-pink sleep pants. Taking a few quick steps she reached out and grabbed the handles of her dresser, sliding it open and inspecting the drawer's contents before picking out her favorite pair of jeans and a shirt. After carefully pulling off her sleep clothes and tossing them in a heap on the floor, she slipped into her jeans and tugged the shirt- a sky blue 'T', with two buttons near the collar that she always left open -over her head.

She ran her fingers through her hair before tucking a couple locks of it behind her ear as she walked from her room, trotting carefully down the stairs, and crossing the living room. Pulling on her sandals, Anzu opened the door and stepped out, tugging it closed behind her, then continuing towards sidewalk, strolling amidst the wonderful mid-afternoon summer atmosphere- the sun seemingly smiling at her, the trees blowing gently in the wind as if waving hello and the flowers doing nothing more then prettying-up the world.

Anzu smiled as she walked along the sidewalk, enjoying the beautiful weather. Down a couple of blocks she strode, turning once, and then continuing towards her destination. Twenty minutes or so later she crossed a busy street and walked inside a building- a movie rental place. It was a fairly big store, the whole front of which was windows looking out onto the street. A big checkout counter sat between the Entrance and Exit doors with two nerdy looking teens sitting lazily behind it, the TV's around the room flashing previews for videos and games all in unison. The place was lit well by the fluorescent lights that were embedded in the drop-down ceiling along with the speakers, the air conditioning making the air inside pleasantly cooler then that outside.

Shelves and shelves of videos stood around the room, rigid like soldiers. Glancing around, Anzu could see a few people's heads poking up here and there along with a couple kids who were chattering excitedly by the video game station.

As she approached the front desk, neither of the two nerds sitting behind it put down their magazines.

"Hi- hope you're doing good today," one of them said, his eyes only just flicking up from the article on Spyware he was reading.

As soon as he did though, he did a double take, dropping the magazine to the floor and punching his buddy.

"Ouch.. God! What was _that_ for?" he replied.

Anzu didn't notice anything past the first guy's greeting, dropping a quick, absentminded 'Hey,' and continuing towards the 'New Releases' section. The two attendants stared at her as she walked on, checking her out, their mouths hanging open stupidly. The one who had said 'Hi' arched his eyebrows as he looked back at his friend, quickly standing up and moving from behind the counter.

Anzu approached the wall with the new releases, glancing over the different genres- comedy, action, romance, horror and whatnot. Crossing her arms for a moment, she thought on which to get.

"Can I help you?" the nerdy attendant asked, startling Anzu and causing her to jump slightly.

"No, I'm okay, thanks though," Anzu replied politely.

The guy faltered for a moment.

"Anything at all? Like, to find something? Or…?" he continued.

"No, no I'm fine," Anzu reiterated.

"Oh.. ok.. umm… yeah…" the guy stuttered. "Well.. uhh.. if you need anything, I'll be.. I'll be around. I work here…" he added quickly.

Anzu suppressed a giggle, turning to face him.

"Alright, thanks."

"Yup, uhh.. no problem…" the boy said before turning around and walking right into one of the shelves. His face flushed crimson and he practically ran the rest of the way to the counter.

Anzu laughed, shaking her head softly.

"Smooth move," the guy's buddy whispered to him.

"Shut up!"

Anzu browsed the section over a couple times more before she made her final pick- a horror and a comedy –and made her way back to the counter. The guy who had approached her was busy at the other register with another customer so his buddy rung her up.

"Did you-" his voice cracked severely, causing him to pause, cough, and then resume, "-you find everything alright?"

Anzu bit her lip, trying not to laugh as the guy blushed, and simply nodded her response. The guy hit a few more buttons on the register, staring intently at the ground, before he said anything again.

"That will be three eighteen," he said, using a little tool to take the lock off of the plastic case and then running it over a demagnetizer to disable the alarm-trigger.

Anzu reached in her pocket, pulled out a five and dropped it onto the counter. The guy opened the register, dropped the bill in, pulled out her change-

"A dollar eighty-two."

-and bagged her movies.

"Have a nice-" his voice cracked again, badly, "-day…"

Anzu scooped the change into her pocket, grabbed the bag with her movies and then started to walk out.

"You too," she said, grinning before she pushed the door open and walked out.

The first guy walked over to his buddy who was still blushing.

"Nice.."

"Screw you!"

---

Half an hour later Anzu was walking back into her room, tossing the rented DVD's on her bed. She glanced around her room, setting things up in her mind. Deciding on what to do, she turned on her heel and walked out and down the hall, stopping in front of the closet and opening it. From it she retrieved a card table and two chairs, carrying both back to her room and setting them up. After that she walked downstairs and into the living room, going to the entertainment center and disconnecting the DVD player.

On here way out of the room, DVD player tucked under her arm, she noticed the vase that sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room, which still held the two roses Yugi had given her a couple nights before. She smiled as she saw them, quickly reaching down on her way by and scooping the glass container up and taking it with her.

Anzu continued going about getting ready- getting a table cloth, plates and silverware, candles and plenty of things to get her room ready for that evening. When she had gotten it all done and set up it was still only a little after three, leaving her with plenty of time.

'Suppose I can take a really long bath and then do… something… before getting ready' Anzu thought, wondering how to occupy the fours hours she had.

Letting out a long sigh Anzu walked from her room and into bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

---

All day long, Yugi's head was in the clouds. The afternoon dragged on, made only longer by the fact that few other customers showed up past the few that had interrupted his phone call with Anzu, leaving the boy with plenty of time to think wistfully on the events that the evening did hold. His eyes would dart to the circular clock that hung behind the counter time and time again. Every time that he could have _sworn_ that half an hour had gone by he was dismayed to see it had only been a few minutes.

He did everything he could think of: he swept the floor, vacuumed, Windex-ed the windows and squeegee-d them dry, re-arranged and restacked the displays, dusted the counters and all the shelves, re-ordered all the boxes of booster packs and cards behind the counter to be in order of release dates and _still_ it was barely past five o'clock…

Even Yami, who had come out of his Soul Room after sensing that Yugi was done with his phone call, ran out of things to talk about with his Aibou, and had fallen silent. Yugi had told him, of course, what the call was about (even though Yami would never have asked) and Yami had been very happy for his littler half. He grinned as he felt Yugi's building excitement and thought again in vain to think of something else to talk about.

'At least now something good is on TV…' Yugi said to Yami, glancing up at the television, which, despite how much he insisted to his Grandpa should be hooked up to the Satellite, only had regular network channels.

Yugi slumped forward on the counter, resting his head on his hand as he watch the TV with only half-interest, really wanting nothing more then to leave now and surprise Anzu early…

'Hurry up, Grandpa…' Yugi thought wishfully.

---

Anzu had soaked in the tub until the water was annoyingly chilly before she had gotten out. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair before she went back into her room, clad only in her towel. The brunette girl merely put her sleep clothes back on- she didn't feel like getting dressed for that evening already –before looking her room over and still feeling everything was perfect…

With nothing else to do she sat down at the computer in her room and booted it up, watching as the screen flickered to life. There she sat, surfing the web, checking and sending e-mail, chatting with a few friends over Instant Messenger, but basically just killing time- she was really looking forward to this evening.

It was a little after six-fifteen before she heard her mom get up. Anzu heard a knock at her door and looked over to see her mother opening it and poking her brunette-head into her room.

"Mmm.. Morning sweetheart."

Anzu laughed.

"Maybe eight hours ago," Anzu replied, smiling.

Mrs. Masaki grinned back- even after working the night shift for a year she still thought it was morning whenever she woke up… She yawned broadly before scanning the room.

"Planning something tonight?" she asked her daughter.

Anzu blushed- no one else knew that she and Yugi were going out; not even her mom. Yeah, she had seen her daughter with her head on Yugi's shoulder, but they had been friends since… well, for a long time, so she hadn't thought anything of it. Never would have Mrs. Masaki imagined that _those_ two would go out.

"Uhh… not really…" Anzu said, thinking quickly. "Jounouchi has to go to this formal dinner thing.. and he wasn't sure how to act and stuff, so.. me and Yugi said we'd teach him," she lied.

"And you… would know how to do this yourself… how?" her mom asked.

"I'm looking it up online right now. Jou wouldn't shut up about it.. so.. that's the only reason why I agreed to it," Anzu added, trying to make her last-minute cover story sound legit.

"Only two plates?" Mrs. Masaki noticed, looking questioningly at her daughter.

"He... has a date to it.." Anzu lied again.

Anzu's mom thought it all over for a sec, not entirely believing her daughter. But, she thought to herself, why would she lie? Concluding that, even if her daughter was lying, it wasn't anything she needed to worry about, Mrs. Masaki let it be.

"Well, I have to leave in like half an hour so I better get ready. You have… fun… I guess," she finished.

Anzu nodded, smiled, and waved as her mother walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. With her mom gone, Anzu let out a small sigh of relief…

'I can't believe she bought that…' Anzu thought to herself.

There wasn't really too much of a reason to lie, Anzu thought… More then anything she just didn't want to tell her mom she was going out with Yugi. Not because she was ashamed of it or anything, more so she didn't want any stupid, intrusive questions from her mom.. Plus, she thought on, if her mom knew about them, she might not be so lenient on how much she let Yugi over and how much she let them alone with one another…

Anzu spent the time that her mother was getting ready with actually reading up on table manners stuff, just incase her mom had some pop quiz or something… A little over a half an hour later, Mrs. Masaki popped back in Anzu's room to say goodbye before leaving. Anzu bid her mother goodnight and then waited a few minutes until she was sure her mom was gone before getting offline and grabbing the phone.

Dialing the phone number of a local Chinese Delivery, Anzu quickly placed an order, giving the lady on the other end her address and asking for the food to please be delivered as close to seven-thirty as possible. When she was done, she hung up the phone and dashed into the bathroom to get ready, a smile adorning her face.

---

Yugi looked anxiously at the clock- 6:57. He could hardly wait. He watched in agony as the last three minutes crept by, torturously slow. When the hands on the clock _finally_ told him that it was seven o'clock, he let out a whoop of joy and bolted for the backroom to get his stuff together so he could leave.

He had just thrown his coat on when the phone suddenly rang.

'God… Why does some one decide to call me _now_?' Yugi thought to himself, swiftly picking the up the receiver.

"Hello, Game Shop, this is Yugi."

"Hi Yugi, this is Grandpa."

Yugi was suddenly perplexed… Why was his Grandfather calling him?

"Grandpa.. how are you calling me? I didn't think you had a cell phone," Yugi said.

"No no, I don't. I'm still at the convention- I won an advanced shipment on the newest booster set of Duel Monsters! They won't be released for another month, but we're getting a full shipment and display- for _free!_ They said they would just send them to me, but I wanted to get them right away, so I decided to stay," Yugi's Grandpa went on.

"But Grandpa.." Yugi interrupted, "That would make you still over two hours away!"

"Well… yes… That's why I'm calling. I need you to finish out the shift for me and stay 'til ten."

Yugi was appalled.

"But I already have plans with… my friends! I can't cancel!" Yugi protested.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but you're going to have to. This doesn't usually happen and I really need you to do this. I'll be back later tonight- please tell your mom so she doesn't worry."

Yugi was silent with anger towards his Grandfather, but mostly huge disappointment with his date with Anzu getting ruined...

"Bye Yugi."

"Bye Grandpa…"

With that, Yugi hung up the phone, standing in silence for a moment. In that instance, Yami appeared beside his littler half, frowning, feeling his partner's pain.

"I'm sorry, Aibou…" Yami said comfortingly…

Yugi only sighed.

"I better call Anzu…" he said, his voice sounding depressed.

Picking the phone back up he dialed Anzu's number. It rang a few times before he heard it be picked up.

"Hi! Masaki Residence!" Yugi heard Anzu say quite cheerfully.

"Hi Anzu," Yugi said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

On the other end, Anzu perked up upon hearing Yugi's voice.

"Hi Yugi!" she said. "Is… something wrong?" she added, picking up on his tone.

"I-… I'm REALLY sorry Anzu… but…" Yugi began.

"What is it?" Anzu asked.

"My Grandpa.. he won some stuff for the Game Shop, but he decided to stay and pick it up… Because of that, he won't get back 'til late tonight.. and he's making me close up…"

Anzu's heart sank.

"I won't get off until ten… I'm so soo soooooo sorry…" Yugi said, feeling worse for Anzu then for himself.

"No… It's okay… I understand…" Anzu said, trying to be considerate of the fact that Yugi had no control over this.

"No… it's not okay… I swear I'll make this up to you.. I feel so bad…" Yugi continued.

"It's not your fault- you can't control your Grandpa… Just… come over when you can…" Anzu said, leaning against the wall.

Yugi was surprised… He didn't think she'd still want him to come over.

"Okay, I will. I promise," Yugi said.

---

The two had talked for only a little bit more on the phone before saying goodbye- both were really sad and didn't much feel like talking at the moment. As soon as ten o'clock hit Yugi raced out of the Game Shop and straight to Anzu's house. It wasn't but a little past ten-fifteen when Yugi was climbing the tree outside Anzu's window, gasping for breath from running the whole way.

Reaching the branch level with Anzu's room, Yugi noticed she had left the window open a crack for him. He carefully crawled to the edge of the branch and onto the windowsill, opening the glass further and entering the girl's room.

"Yugi," Yami said to his Aibou, "Take off the Millennium Puzzle… Put it on the desk there."

Yugi was about to argue back, but instead said okay, saying goodnight to Yami before removing the golden puzzle from around his neck.

Looking around the room only made Yugi feel worse- Anzu had done a terrific job setting everything up… The table was covered in a white table cloth, the crystal vase holding all three roses he had given her sitting on it.. The Chinese food sat, still in their store-supplied containers, amidst the plates and silverware. The TV was on, but silent, and he saw the DVD player connected to it, the two rented DVD's sitting on top. The room's lights were off, but the space was plenty lit, from both the flickering light of the television but more so from the candles that glowed romantically all around the room.

Finally, Yugi spotted Anzu lying asleep atop her bed; she had fallen asleep waiting for him.. She hadn't even eaten…

His heart hurt him as looked at the beautiful scene that Anzu had worked so hard to create. Walking over to her, he gently sat down on the bed, carefully brushing some of her hair out of her face, softly waking her up. Anzu's eyes flickered open and focused on Yugi.

"Oh… Hi Yugi…" she said slowly, yawning afterwards.

"Everything… looks beautiful…" Yugi said, looking intently back at her.

Anzu smiled softly.

"Thanks…" she replied.

"I am really _really_ sorry…" Yugi started again. "I promise.. I promise I'll make this up to you…"

Anzu continued to smile up at him.

"It's alright… I forgive you… Besides, I'm glad you're here now…" she added sleepily, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to the bed.

Yugi lay beside her and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Can I…" he whispered, "Sleep here with you?"

Anzu looked at him and grinned.

"I'd love it if you did…"

Yugi smiled back at her, pulling her a little closer. He felt as Anzu laid her head against his chest and watched her close her eyes, deciding not to say anything.

Listening to Yugi's slow, rhythmic heartbeat, it only took Anzu a few minutes to fall back asleep; hugging tightly the boy she loved. In that moment, she didn't care that she had worked hard all afternoon for nothing… That he had missed their date… All that mattered was that he loved her, and she loved him, and that she was with him now.

"I love you…" was the last thing that Anzu heard, as Yugi whispered it softly into her ear.

'I love you too…' she thought, but was already too close to sleep to say.

And with that, Anzu fell into a dreamy sleep. It wasn't long before Yugi too was dropping off.. The candle-light gave the room a warm, comfy glow.. and nothing was better, he thought, then being able to sleep with this girl.

A small breeze fluttered through the open window as Yugi's eyes closed, caressing the two lovers, and causing the candles to flicker. The night may not have turned out like either one of them planned, but it was still good. Yeah.. still good.

---

The End

---

_Sorry about there being no lemon. But if you just read chapter 4… Well, I probably would have wanted one, but I don't know if anyone else could stand any more As always, PLEASE R&R. It's such a wonderful ego stroke. _

_--NightmareDreams_


End file.
